


[Fanart] The Blue Queen and the Singer Princess

by LonelyNeko



Category: RG Veda
Genre: Armor, Artbook Page, Birds, Flowers, Gen, Sisters, Traditional Clothes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart da Rainha Karura, e sua irmã, a princesa Karyoubinga, de RG Veda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] The Blue Queen and the Singer Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Seiden/ RG Veda, seu enredo, e todos os seus personagens, livros de imagens (artbooks) e demais materiais de divulgação pertencem ao grupo de mangakás CLAMP. Esta ilustração é apenas um trabalho de fãs para fãs.
> 
> Seiden/ RG Veda, its plot, and all characters, artbooks, and promotional materials, owns to the mangaka group CLAMP. This is just a work from fans to fans.

**Author's Note:**

> [Em inglês abaixo/ English below]
> 
> Seiden, mais conhecido pelo nome ocidental RG Veda, é a primeira série de mangás da CLAMP. Toda a história da série é baseada na mitologia hindu (como o anime Shurato, por exemplo), sobre a batalha épica de clãs e deuses, com consequências catastróficas que podem conduzir ao fim do mundo (X/1999 está logo ali à porta...)
> 
> A Rainha Karura, que aparece nesta imagem, é apelidada, pelos outros personagens, como "a rainha azul", por causa da sua armadura elegante. Ela também é famosa por suas incríveis habilidades de luta, e pelo amor profundo e maravilhoso que ela tem por sua irmã Karyou, a melhor cantora do reino celestial Tenkai, onde se passa a história.
> 
> (Acho que não preciso dizer que, por causa disto, elas são minhas personagens favoritas, né?)
> 
> Esta imagem foi retirada do primeiro artbook de RG Veda, Tenmagouka, que por ser, também o primeiro artbook da CLAMP, infelizmente é todo em preto-e-branco. Sempre sonhei em ver pelo menos esta imagem em cores, mas como já contei nas notas da minha outra fanart, não manjo de editores digitais de imagens, então imprimi a página do Minitokyo, recalquei com lápis 6b, e colori com lápis de cor...
> 
> Adoraria se você, mais do que curtir, comentar.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Seiden, more know for its Western name RG Veda, is CLAMP's first manga series. All the story's plot is about the Hindu mythology (as, for instance, the anime Shurato), and the epic battle of clans and gods, which cathastrophic consequences can lead to the end of the world (and any resemblance with X/1999 is merely co-incidental, :v )
> 
> In this picture, we see the Queen Karura, also nicknamed "the blue queen" because of her elegant armor. She's also famous for her fighting abilities and the beautiful and deep love she has for her sister Karyou, the best singer of the heavenly world Tenkai, the scenery of the tales.
> 
> (And they're my favourite characters just because of this! :D)
> 
> This image is from the CLAMP's artbook, Tenmagouka. Unfortunately, because it's CLAMP's first artbook, it's all in white-and-black... And, well, I've always dreamed of seeing at least this image, of the characters I most love in the series, in colours. So I off-seted, with 6b pencil, a printed copy from Minitokyo, and painted with coloured pencils.
> 
> Thanks for the visit, and please, what 'bout a little coment or review?


End file.
